


you make my heart do somersaults

by miniskirts (hyoney)



Category: f(x)
Genre: AU, Cheerleaders, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyoney/pseuds/miniskirts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rival school cheerleaders with a case of infatuation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you make my heart do somersaults

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing f/f! it was really fun and I plan to write more (and even a follow-up to this) in the future!

"she's looking over here again," sojung whispered to jinri. 

jinri made a noise crossed between a groan and a whine into her pom poms. she focused all her energy into tying her perfectly tied laces all over again so she wouldn't make the mistake of looking up and meeting the fierce brown eyes of jung soojung. 

soojung. the brave girl at the top of the pyramid and member of their long time rival high school's cheer-leading squad. 

she was sadly also the object of jinri's unstated affection.

it was tough enough only being able to see her when there was a game, but being from rival schools didn't help in the least. the only time their cheer teams spoke to each other was to brag when their respective team came out victorious. or to criticize their routine. 

frankly jinri didn't know which was worse (though no one insulted sojung's windmills and got away with it) but regardless, this came between her approaching soojung.

"is she pining again?" asked jiyoung, walking over to them. she sat down to do her leg stretches, staring at sojung with a knowing look. 

"oh yeah," the blonde nodded. "but today she's refraining from eye contact. how long do you think she'll last this time?" 

jiyoung shrugged, leaning to touch the tip of her toes. "I give it fifteen minutes. you?" 

sojung thought about it for a moment. "I say five." 

"you guys know I can hear you talking about me since I'm right here," jinri muttered.

"yup," they said in unison. 

hmpf. some friends they were. 

whatever, they could think what they want but today she would be strong. no matter how much she wanted to see if soojung had kept her hair that gorgeous shade of magenta from the last time... no! she would not give in. 

"okay girls, gather around! we're up in a minute," called qian, their cheer captain. jiyoung and sojung made their way over to the rest of the team, adjusting their uniforms as they walked away from their friend. 

jinri sighed, finishing the double loops of her laces. she brushed the bits of grass off her skirt as she stood and sighed with relief that the grass wasn't damp or else her mom would get mad at her for getting stains on her uniform again. 

something felt uncomfortable as she bent down to retreive her pom poms. jinri could feel the weight of someone's gaze on her back and before she could stop herself, she glanced over her shoulder to the other side of the soccer field. 

her eyes bugged out at the sight of deep brown eyes and vibrant magenta. 

crap.

 

"she's finally looking over here," said hyeri, nudging soojung's knee with excitement. 

"I've noticed," she murmured, maintaining eye contact with the tall brunette. poor thing looked so surprised she was practically strangling her pom poms to death in her grip. 

...four, five, six, seven, eig- 

jinri turned around abruptly and ran over to the rest of her squad without looking back. damn, so close.

"I think you scared her soojung," whispered suji, a small pout on her face. "your stare is a bit intense." 

"just 'a bit?' ha!" chuckled hyejeong. she patted soojung on the head, expressing some sympathy but mostly to irritate her teammate. "you've gotta ease up on laser gaze, sweetie. keep it up and she might start to think you're going to jump her in the middle of a dark alley." 

soojung considered her captain's words for a second. "that doesn't sound like a bad idea. I really want to climb that tree." she watched as jinri supported the base of her squad's pyramid. her legs looked endless in that skirt.

hyeri snorted and suji covered her mouth in a poor attempt to hide her giggles. hyejeong rolled her eyes. "control yourself. we still have a routine to get through. at least try to focus on that and then you're free to think whatever nasty thoughts you want." she left the three in favor of checking on the rest of the girls before it was their turn. 

"I still think you should try talking to her. I mean, you've been admiring her from afar for months already, it's about time you try to make some sort of move," said suji, twirling a lock of her hair around her finger absentmindedly. 

"I agree!" hyeri nodded enthusiastically. they leaned over soojung and shared a high five. said girl groaned, pushing both girls back so she wouldn't miss the end of their rival's performance (and jinri's fantastic high kick). 

soojung loved to watch jinri. she was so fascinating out on the field or court. the way her eyes and smile lit up was absolutely genuine, whether was reciting a corny cheer or having someone stand on her shoulders. she was beautiful no matter what she was doing.

she sighed. her friends were definitely right. maybe it was about time. 

hyejeong's annoying whistle snapped her out of her thoughts and she noticed their rivals were making their way off the field. it was their turn now. 

hyeri and suji each grabbed an arm and dragged her along to gather with the rest of their team. 

soojung looked back over her shoulder, searching for the short-haired girl. it was her turn to be surprised to find the other girl staring right back, her pale face flushed a light pink. it looked good on her.

soojung remembered suji's words and this time smiled, her expression softer this time (or at least she hoped it looked that way). it must have worked because she was blessed with a gorgeous smile in return, her eyes in adorable crescents. soojung's heartbeat picked up speed, her pulse racing just a little bit faster.

so, yeah.

today would be the day.


End file.
